ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two
| Pages = 330 | Year = 2376 | ISBN = 0671784943 }} Martok fights to retain control of the Klingon Empire, while Worf and Ezri Dax go in search of the Klingons' most revered icon of power. Summary ;From the book jacket :"The true test of a warrior is not without...it is within." :Sins of the past collide with hopes for the future as Martok fights for the right to lead the Klingon Empire. With the secret of his usurper exposed, the ousted chancellor and his ragtag band of followers embark on a desperate plan to retake the empire. :But while Worf, Ezri Dax, and the crew of the [[IKS Rotarran|IKS ''Rotarran]] go in search of the Klingons' most revered icon of power, Martok is dealt the most crushing blow of all -- driving him to make his final stand on the ice-strewn cliffs of sacred Boreth. As that frozen world reverberates with the song of armies and bat'leths clashing, the mystery of Martok's past, and the future of the Klingon Empire, is revealed.'' Memorable Quotes "That's right," Ezri said. "You spent several years aboard the ''Enterprise, didn't you?" "''The D, yes. It was my home for almost three years." "Have you seen the latest incarnation, the E?" Alex smiled. "Yes. She looks like a hawk, a predatory bird. My ''Enterprise was more like a big, friendly fish." Ezri laughed, especially when she turned and saw what she had to assume was an appalled expression on Worf's face. "''A ''fish?" he asked. : - '''Ezri', Alexander, and Worf "Down here, we could defeat many of them. We know these tunnels." "You are correct. We could defeat many, but not all." He closed his eyes and seemed to be listening. "Several hundred, including Hur'q." "And how many of you are there?" "Thirteen." "That's it? Your great secret warrior society numbers ''thirteen?" "''How many did you think there would be? Our order rarely leaves Boreth, so very few know we exist. Besides, few Klingons find our cold and relative quiet to their liking." "Good food, though." "Thank you, ''kr'tach. My honorable mother's recipe." : - '''Starn', Angwar, Pharh, and Okado Background Information Characters * Martok * Worf * Ezri Dax * Alexander Rozhenko * Darok * Sirella * Drex * Kahless (clone) * Kira Nerys * William Ross * Lukara * Pharh * Morjod * Gothmara References ''B'Moth'', IKS; Boreth; ''Ch'Tang'', IKS; clone; Dax, Curzon; Dahar Master; Dax, Jadzia; Decker, Matt; Deep Space 9; Dominion; Dominion War; Emperor; ''Enterprise'', USS (NCC-1701); ''Enterprise'', USS (NCC-1701-D); ''Enterprise'', USS (NCC-1701-E); Federation Council; Ferengi; Gamma Quadrant; General; Gowron; Grand Nagus; Great Hall; Gre'thor; House of Martok; Hur'q; Jem'Hadar; Kahless the Unforgettable; Khitomer Accords; Kirk, James T.; Klingon Defense Force; Klingon opera; Kor; Koroth; ''Negh'Var'', IKS; ''Orantho'', IKS; Picard, Jean-Luc; Qo'noS; Rom; Romulan; ''Rotarran'', IKS; scientist; Sisko, Benjamin; Sto-vo-kor; Surak; Sword of Kahless; Trill; Trill (planet); Ty'Gokor; United Federation of Planets; Vulcan; Vulcan (planet); Yan-Isleth; ''Ya'Vang'', IKS External link * |chrono = Yes |prevchrono = |nextchrono = The Lives of Dax }} cs:The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two de:The Left Hand of Destiny Book 2 Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two, The